Winx Club - Episode 117/Cinélume Script
Secrets Within Secrets Intro/Recap Narrator: Unable to convince Bloom to come to them, the Trix have decided to use an evil creature, which takes over its victims feeding on their fears. This time, the Winx defeat this danger, only with the help of the school director, Faragonda. Scene: Red Fountain *The Specialists are practicing and sparing for the upcoming exhibition.* *Saladin and Codatorta are observing from the aisle seats.* Saladin: It is going rather well! Cordatorta: I'm sure it'll be a great show. Saladin: I expect great things from your dragon demonstration! Cordatorta: My boys and I will astound everyone. Saladin: The school must show itself to advantage; all of Magix's VIPs will be at the exhibition! Scene: Stella's Dorm Room *Bloom dips a brush into a jar of conditioner.* *She brushes it onto Stella's hair.* Bloom: You sure it works? Stella: Absolutely, it's a conditioner that Flora concocted. And I fully trust our fairy flower child! *Bloom lightly chuckles.* Bloom: ...Suit yourself... Stella: Something's thing your mind. Bloom: Is it that obvious? Stella: When it comes to your emotions, Bloom, you're an open book! Bloom: I've got so many thoughts going around my head, I feels like it's about to explode! Stella: Thoughts about your past? Bloom: I mean who am I really? And what is Lake Roccaluce? And- Stella: And there's more? *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: Yes, there is. *Bloom puts down the brush and sits on Stella's bed. Stella grabs her phone from the table.* Stella: Listen, I don't know if I can help you about your past, but your present, I definitely can! *Stella shows it to Bloom.* Bloom: Oh... What-what do you mean? I- Stella: Call Brandon! Bloom: Maybe it's not such a good idea... Stella: It's a great idea! *Stella hands the phone to Bloom.* Stella: You two need to clear the air! It's better than driving yourself nuts all day long! Bloom: You're right. Stella: Great! Bloom: Do I really have to call him right now? Stella: But of course, there is no time like the present! *Stella walks towards the door.* Bloom: S-S-Stella wait, where are you going?! *Stella opens the door.* Stella: To the bathroom. I've gotta rinse this stuff out of my hair! Bloom: Uh, do you need help? Stella: No thanks. Call him! *Stella leaves.* Bloom: It's now or never. *Bloom clutches the phone and then dials Brandon's number. Brandon is in his dorm room, he answers the phone and beings to converse with Bloom.* Brandon (Sky): I'm really glad you called, I was gonna call you but I just got back to Red Fountain. *Bloom is shaking in nervousness as she holds the phone.* Bloom: Really? Good, because I wanted to talk to you about what happened in at Cloud Tower... It was not an easy time but I found out that it was another scheme worked out by Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Brandon (Sky): The witches? But why? Why in the world would they do something like that to you? Bloom: Simple. They're evil; they get a kick out of hunting other people! *Bloom walks towards the window.* Bloom: Anyway, I really wanted to talk about us. I know there's something special between us, a kind of bond... Brandon (Sky): Uh... yes but uh, I have to go now. Really, so... um bye! *Brandon hangs up.* Bloom: Uh... *Brandon looks at his phone apologetically.* Brandon (Sky): I'm sorry, Bloom... *Stella comes back in the room.* Stella: Soooo? *Bloom looks at the phone, unsure.* Bloom: I dunno, he was kinda... distant. Stella: That's silly! Here's the deal, let's wait until after the exhibition. I'm sure he'll call you. *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: Let's hope he does... Scene: Timmy's Dorm Room Brandon (Sky): Timmy, I'm in big trouble. Timmy: What do you mean? Brandon (Sky): About Bloom and Diaspro! Timmy: Diaspro? Brandon (Sky): The girl I've got to marry! I don't want to, I love Bloom! Timmy: Bloom? Well, I'm sure there's a solution to this. Let me think for a sec... Okay, you and Bloom are talking right? Brandon (Sky): So? Timmy: So, give her the facts, tell her everything! Brandon (Sky): You want me to do what?! Timmy: You can't draw this situation out forever. If you don't have feelings for Diaspro, talk to Bloom, or else... you're gonna lose her. *Riven walks by and overhears their conversation. Brandon walks out of Timmy's room.* Brandon (Sky): Yeah, maybe you're right but it isn't as simple as- *He sees Riven.* Brandon (Sky): That... Riven: Why do you care so much? *Brandon starts to get angry.* Riven: I sure wouldn't get all worked up over a girl like Bloom. Brandon (Sky): WHAT?! Riven: The little flirt doesn't deserve half of the attention she gets. After all, Darcy told me that Bloom likes to hang out with a lot of different guys. *He chuckles mockingly. Brandon punches him in the stomach.* Riven: Urgh! *Riven retaliates by kicking him in the face. They continue fighting with Sky and Timmy coming out to see what was going. Sky runs to stop them.* Sky (Brandon): STOP IT! That's enough! You guys crazy? *Sky gets Brandon off of Riven.* Sky (Brandon): Brandon, are you alright? Is everything okay? *Brandon replies in a calmer but angered tone.* Brandon (Sky): Yeah. *Sky checks up on Riven.* Sky (Brandon): How 'bout you Riven? You alright? *Riven rejects Sky's concern which infuriates Sky.* Sky (Brandon): Hey. You know, since you've been seeing Darcy, you're a real pain! Can't you see the witch is are just using you?! She's not your friend! Riven: Then WHO are my friends?! You guys? Saladin: What's going on here? *Saladin comes to see what was happened and is not pleased.* Saladin: Shouldn't you be getting ready for the exhibition?? It is an important day for the school. DON'T let me down! Understand? *Timmy, Sky and Brandon stand tall.* Timmy, Sky and Brandon: Yes, sir! Saladin: Hm?? Riven? *Riven answers in a gruff tone.* Riven: Yes, sir. Saladin: Good. Now, go back to your rooms and get ready. Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The attendees take their seats. Griffin takes her seat next to Faragonda.* Faragonda: I understand that you've expelled the three young witches? Griffin: A severe but necessary punishment. Faragonda: I agree. Griffin: Although, I am sorry to have lost such gifted students. Faragonda: They're young and yet they're already mastering the arts of black magic; they're dangerous. Someone ought to keep an eye on them. Griffin: It will be difficult now that they're gone. Faragonda: I know... Scene: Tecna and Musa's Dorm Room *Tecna is on her computer while Musa is playing her flute. The door opens and Musa's floating music book falls onto the ground, surprising her. Stella, Flora and Bloom enter the room.* Flora: Bloom's out of her mind! You talk to her! Tecna: Why? What's up? What did you want to do? *Stella sits on Musa's bed.* Stella: She wants to go to the exhibition. Musa: Did she receive an invitation? Flora: No! Or it wouldn't be a problem, would it? Musa: But, Bloom, why? *Bloom walks towards Tecna's desk, Flora watches with a smile on her face seemingly aware of Bloom's intentions.* Flora: I've asked her that! Bloom: I've got to talk to Brandon! He's avoiding me and I wanna know why! Stella: Fess up, you like him! *Bloom fiddles with her fingers.* Bloom: No... we're just friends... *Stella walks up to Bloom with a grin on her face.* Stella: Well in that case, I see no reason to go so far as breaking the rules to get to him! Bloom: Okay, maybe it's true. Brandon is special to me but I'm not sure what I mean to him. *Bloom walks over and picks up Musa's fallen music book.* Bloom: That's why I need to talk to him today! Flora: Alright, we'll go to Red Fountain with you. *Flora winks.* Bloom: Thanks, Winx! Scene: Red Fountain Event Security: Hey, you! What are you doing here? *The girls laugh nervously.* Bloom: Um, nothing. Just uhh you know, hanging out. Winx: RUN! *The girls run away from the security. He chases after them.* Event Security: Hey, wait! Where do you think you're going?! Stop!! *The girls get inside a nearby door. Bloom quickly closes it before the security notices.* Event Security: Hey! Aw, great, I lost them... Crazy girls! *The exhibition begins. The Specialists start off with some racing, sword fighting and tricks.* Scene: Red Fountain Hallway *Bloom is walking down a hallway. The King and Queen of Eraklyon walks in the opposite direction towards her. She is in awe by the school and soon notices the royals. She moves aside for them and continuing walk as she watches them in awe. Diaspro is holding an object, talking to someone on a holographic screen.* Diaspro: Well, I'm not quite sure if I agree- Ugh! *Bloom accidentally bumps into Diaspro. Diaspro drops her object and a holographic version of Brandon appears before Bloom, shocking her. Diaspro rubs her head, stands and dusts off the dust on her dress. She berates Bloom for her behavior.* Diaspro: Urgh, you stupid clumsy girl! For goodness sake, watch where you're going, peasant! Bloom: Ugh! *Diaspro picks up her fallen object.* Diaspro: And I absolutely forbid you to look at my boyfriend! Hmph! *Diaspro snubs Bloom and walks off.* Diaspro: Honey, are you listening to me? *Bloom stands as well, looking at Diaspro in disbelief.* Bloom: Her boyfriend?? No, that can't be! It's got to be a trick, I'm sure it is! Those horrible witches! Scene: Another Red Fountain Hallway Stella: Umph, I'm tired of waiting! I wanna see Sky!! He's so handsome and strong and smart! His family is gonna be here, you know? They're the richest royals in the whole dimension! *The other girls are exasperated by Stella.* Musa: I'm still not sure whether your heart beats more for your good looking prince or for the cash he's got. Stella: Well, beauty is wasted if it's not surrounded by beautiful things! Come on, let's go! *Stella starts walking and the girls follow suit while Flora and Tecna giggle.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The King and Queen of Erakylon and Diaspro are sitting. Diaspro notices Bloom and turns her head.* Diaspro: Huh? *Bloom reveals to her a note and hands it to her. Diaspro's bodyguard looks at it with slight suspicion. Diaspro takes the note and reads it.* Diaspro: Sky wants to see me? Bloom: Follow me, please, I'll take you to him. *Diaspro stands and excuses herself to the King and Queen.* Diaspro: Pardon me, sire. I must leave for a moment, I'll return for the opening of the exhibition. *Diaspro leaves along with her bodyguard and follows Bloom.* Scene: Red Fountain Hallway Diaspro: So, where is he? He summons me and yet he's not around? *With no spectators, Bloom snaps her fingers.* Bloom: Sweet dreams! Diaspro: Hm? *Diaspro's bodyguard falls asleep.* Diaspro: Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Bloom: Cut it out! Who are you? Icy, Darcy or Stormy? Diaspro: What are you talking about?! *Diaspro points at Bloom, irritated.* Diaspro: I don't like your tone. I am a princess! *Bloom walks next to Diaspro.* Bloom: Fine. That means I'm gonna have to unmask you by force! Bloom Magic Winx! *Bloom transforms.* Diaspro: You little country beggar! *Bloom gathers her energy, forming a magical energy ball and shoots at Diaspro. Diaspro defends herself.* Diaspro: Ahh! *The energy ball hits Diaspro and she breaks through the wall.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The Specialists are cycling around the arena on their wind riders. Brandon intercepts two cyclists but ends up swerving, falling off his bike. Sky runs to check up on him.* Brandon (Sky): Ugh! Whoa! No, no! Sky (Brandon): Is everything okay? Are you hurt? *Brandon stands and take off helmet. Riven rides his bike near them and stops.* Brandon (Sky): No, just a few bruises. *Brandon clutches his fist.* Sky (Brandon): It's payback time, Riven! *Brandon and Sky walk towards Riven. Riven takes off his helmet and looks at them without any guilt.* Riven: Whatever. *Timmy rides his bike to them and stops them.* Timmy: Hey, guys. This is not the time, we've got to do the dragon show! *The large doors open and four dragons step out, lining up. The Specialists approach them.* Scene: Red Fountain Hallway *Stella looks through the small opening of a door. She gasps in excitement at the discovery.* Stella: Hey, girls! We can see everything from here! *The girls join her. Stella gasps again.* Stella: Hey. Heey! *Musa shoves her aside and looks through the opening.* Musa: I wanna look too! Tecna: Okay, time's up! My turn! *Tecna moves Musa aside and looks through it.* Tecna: Wow! Flora: Hey, my turn now, move over! *Flora shoves Tecna aside and looks through it.* Flora: Hmm... Scene: Red Fountain Basement Diaspro: I don't know what your problem is, but if it's a fight you want! Diaspro Prince! *Diaspro transforms.* Bloom: Ahhh! Agh! *Bloom shoots a beam at Diaspro. She dodges it. Bloom flies up but Diaspro grabs her ankle.* Diaspro: Now, tell me what you want! Bloom: You are one of the Trix! *Diaspro throws Bloom onto the ground.* Diaspro: What?! Bloom: Ow! *Bloom kicks Diaspro and then stands.* Diaspro: I'm Princess Diaspro, the fiancée of Prince Sky of Eraklyon! *Diaspro conjures up a neon ring and throws it above Bloom.* Bloom: Huh? *The ring restrains Bloom.* Bloom: Ugh, I can't moove! Aggh! Ugh! *She struggles and flies upward. She breaks the restraint.* Bloom: Alright, I've had it you ugly witch! Ugh! Ah, ah, ah! *Bloom sends three energy balls at Diaspro. Diaspro gasps then makes a shield, dispersing the energy balls. She flies up to join Bloom. They circle each other.* Diaspro: I'll show you! *Diaspro summons six gems around her and lunges towards Bloom. Bloom gasps, as Diaspro hurdles energy beams at her. She dodges them. Bloom lands on a wall and projects herself towards Diaspro and blasts Diaspro.* Bloom: Hiyah! *Diaspro is hurdled against a wall.* Diaspro: Owww! You little! URGH! *Diaspro gets off the wall, she glares at Bloom.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena *The Specialist are doing the dragon show.* Riven: No hard feelings about the "incident" earlier, right? *As Riven is controlling a dragon, Brandon grabs his boomerang and throws it at him.* Riven: Huh? Agh! *Riven dodges it, landing on the ground. The boomerang returns to Brandon.* Brandon (Sky): None whatsoever! *He smiles with satisfaction at Riven. Riven looks at his dragon and then stands* Riven: It's cool. *He then orders his dragon to attack Brandon's. The dragon slams Brandon's against a wall causing the attendees to scream and flee. The two dragons continue fighting.* Brandon (Sky): Now, that was uncalled for! *Brandon makes his dragon defend itself, attacking Riven's dragon. The two of them pit the dragons against each other.* Codatorta: They pitted the dragons against each other! I must intervene! *Codatorta runs down the aisle and saddles onto a nearby dragon and runs towards the offending ones. He takes his whip and strikes the ground.* Codatorta: Hee-yah! Hiyah! Nice dragons! Be good! *The two dragons stop fighting and line up.* Audience: Wow! Bravo! Codatorta: Huh? *He notices something and looks at the ground. The ground shakes and cracks.* Specialists: Huh? *Smoke emits from the ground and Bloom and Diaspro appear in their aerial fight.* Bloom: So, have you had enough?? Diaspro: No, have you? *Diaspro flies back slightly and shots energy beams from her gems at Bloom.* Bloom: Hurghh... *Bloom summons a shield and blocks the beams. Then she shatter's Diaspro's gems.* Diaspro: Huh?! Goodness, this girl is nuts! Huh?! *Bloom gives Diaspro a final blow and Diaspro is sent plummeting to the ground. Brandon runs over to them.* Bloom: Brandon?? *Diaspro sees Sky and runs into his arms.* Diaspro: Oh! Sky!! Bloom: Brandon! Diaspro: What do you mean "Brandon"?! This is Sky, Prince of Eraklyon, successor to the throne and my future husband!! Now, I- *Sky quickly shoves past Diaspro.* Sky: Hey, wait Bloom! I-I... Diaspro: Huh? *Bloom falls onto the ground, defeated and hurt.* Saladin: Isn't she one of your students, Faragonda? Faragonda: Yes, she is. Saladin: She has ruined my exhibition! Faragonda: Please, forgive me Saladin. Griffin: Well, I see that it is not only my students who are excessive. Scene: Red Fountain Hallway *The other girls are fighting who gets to look throw the door.* Tecna: My turn! Musa: Move! Tecna: Hey! Flora: Let me see! Stella: Enough already! I'm watching the show now! *Stella looks through the door.* Scene: Red Fountain Arena Sky: Bloom! Erendor: Squire! Brandon: Huh! *Brandon runs over and kneels before the angered King.* Brandon: My Lord! Scene: Red Fountain Hallway *Stella gasps in shock.* Stella: Huh? HEYY!! ARGH! Grr! Scene: Red Fountain Arena Erendor: Where were you when my son needed help? You have neglected his safety! You incompetent, I take my leave of you. *Erendor leaves with his wife and bodyguard. Bloom is still on the ground, deeply in thought and comes to a conclusion.* Scene: Dorm Room Balcony *Bloom is petting Kiko, looking up at the sky.* Bloom: My mind's made up. There's no other way, there's nothing else I can do. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Bloom goes home. She wants nothing to do with Magic, but not even Gardenia's peaceful. The Trix decide to attack, putting the lives of her parents in danger. For Bloom, some mysteries about her past will start to become clear, but at what price? Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts